Bhad Bhabie
Danielle Bregoli, known by her stage name Bhad Bhabie, is an American rapper and singer. She became famous after appearing on Dr. Phil, where her famous phrase "cash me outside, how 'bout dah?" came from. She is good friends with Billie Eilish. Early Life Danielle Bregoli was born March 26th, 2003. Her parents, Ira Peskowitz and Barbara Ann Bregoli, dated for a year before Danielle's mother became pregnant, later breaking up when she was an infant. Danielle was raised primarily by her mother, and is estranged from her father, a deputy who works for the Palm Beach Police Department. Career On September 14th, 2016, Danielle and her mother, Barbara Ann, were interviewed on Dr. Phil for the segment "I Want To Give Up My Car-Stealing, Knife-Wielding, Twerking 13-Year-Old Daughter Who Tried To Frame Me For A Crime" to discuss Danielle's behavior, which included stealing a crew member's car while the episode was being filmed. When Danielle became irritated at the laughter that the audience exhibited at her expense, she responded to them by saying, "Cash me ousside how bout dat"; her pronunciation of the phrase became a meme "Cash Me Outside Howbow Dah", and Danielle became known as the "'Cash Me Outside' Girl". On February 10th, 2017, Danielle reappeared on the show, but without the studio audience, due to the response at her previous appearance. Her first appearance on the show, and the catchphrase it spawned, would inspire a single based on the clip, which was recorded by DJ Suede The Remix God, which entered the Billboard Hot 100, Streaming Songs, and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts in its March 4th, 2017 issue. The song in turn led to a series of dance videos that were uploaded onto YouTube. In early 2017, Danielle was signed by product placement manager Adam Kluger as a means to boost his reputation in the music industry. Danielle released her first single These Heaux (pronounced "hoes") on August 26th, 2017. The recording reached number 77 on the Billboard Hot 100, making her the youngest female rap artist to debut on the music chart. The success of These Heaux prompted Atlantic Records to sign Danielle to a multi-album recording contract. In September 2017, she remixed the Kodak Black song Roll in Peace and Tee Grizzley and Lil Yachty song From the D to the A. On September 22nd, 2017, she released Hi Bich which reached number 68 on the Billboard Hot 100 and a day after, Whachu Know, as a single alongside the video, which received over 3 million views in 24 hours. After a shorter break, on November 30th, 2017 she released another single I Got It, followed by Mama Don't Worry (Still Ain't Dirty) in December. In the latter, she's rapping about her past, and that her appearance on Dr. Phil should be forgotten. This theme is echoed in the video for Both of Em, in which she buries her old self in a shallow grave. In Hi Bich (Remix) she collaborates for the first time with other artists, including YBN Nahmir, Rich the Kid and Asian Doll (in the video, for unknown reasons YBN Nahmir was replaced by MadeinTYO). On March 26th, 2018, she celebrated her birthday with a new song release, Gucci Flip Flops featuring Lil Yachty. Two days later, she received a gold certification from the RIAA for her single Hi Bich. In mid-April, she released a freestyle called Who Run It. Her first tour across North America and Europe with Asian Doll began on April 14th, 2018. On May 2nd, 2018, the video for Gucci Flip Flops was released. Following the video's release, the song debuted on Billboard's Hot 100 Chart at No. 80, becoming her third charting single on the chart. She received a 2018 Billboard Music Award nomination in the category of Best Female Rap Artist, along with Cardi B and Nicki Minaj. On June 14th, 2018, Danielle released another single Trust Me featuring Ty Dolla Sign. Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube Trivia * There were rumors that Danielle and Billie were dating due to how close they are, plus several posts from Danielle. However, this was debunked by Billie. Gallery DhJpWeCW4AEykjm.jpg DhBJJJLWAAAQH6O.jpg Df0hv4aWAAATGyc.jpg Category:People Category:Friends Category:Rappers Category:Singers